


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crappy old fic of mine from ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Haruka dreamed often. Dreams of rainbows, happy animals, fields full of flowers, an assortment of scrumptious foods, and his best-friends. He hadn't had a nightmare for a good while— he didn't really know if he could consider the dream he'd had this morning, a nightmare. It had been haunting him all day.

'I guess I can't be jealous over something that never happened' Haruka thought. Suddenly, a gentle tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hm?" "Haruka, are you feeling alright" Ayano inquired? The tall boy smiled and nodded. "Sorry for worrying you. I feel fine, I was just thinking." 'I'm tired of making people worry about my health...'

The twin-tailed female beside him rolled her eyes at Shintaro and continued arguing. "Your gaming is half-assed and sloppy." "And you're a virgin hikikomori!" The black-haired male widened his eyes and angrily pointed at Takane "Pffttt, I'm not a virgin, and even if I wasn't, this is coming from you? I doubt you've ever even slept with another person." Takane went red. "Well—" "Virgin gamer." The tables had turned and Takane's ego would not accept that.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS? PORNO! YOU DISGUST ME!" Ayano couldn't help but laugh, however, she also knew she'd have to break it up. The red-scarfed girl gave the two, what was supposed to be a vicious death glare. Before ceasing arguing, Shintaro whispered something under his breath. Haruka couldn't quite understand what he had said.

'It's not like those two would ever get together' Haruka thought again. But then, a wild scene played out in his head. Was his nightmare coming true? Were Shintaro and Takane going to get together? Shivers went up his spine. 'No, no, no. Is this jealousy? I shouldn't be jealous of Shintaro, Takane deserves someone healthier. I'm just a burden.'

He just couldn't control his jealousy. He had to stop it before it could truly begin. Placing his hand on his classmate's shoulder, he smiled. Takane was a bit startled. "Don't worry, Takane. I don't think anyone's self-worth is determined by having fun in the bedroom! You're awesome just the way you are!" Shintaro let out a victorious chuckle. A reddened Takane buried her head in her arms. "S-sh-shut up!" After a few minutes, the students decided to depart.

Before Takane left, Haruka needed to know something. "Hey, Takane! You aren't going to do it with Shintaro, are you?" "Hell no. W-why you think I'd want to— Why are you asking me this?" She was getting flustered just talking about this. "I just wanted to know— stay safe" "Y-you too" Haruka gave an innocent head tilt and started walking the other way. With her beautiful silhouette fading in the distance, Haruka could only whisper "I love her..."


End file.
